


Wolfstar's yearly letters

by dzrbwj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hogwarts Letters, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Letters, M/M, sad asf rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzrbwj/pseuds/dzrbwj
Summary: Sirius decides all of a sudden he wants Remus and him to send each other letters, yearly. Things happen.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. 1975

**_Sirius_ , September 17th, 1975**

Hello, this is Minerva McGonagall. I find you absolutely gorgeous in that uniform of yours. Mind coming to my office after class? x

Did I trick you? It’s me, Sirius. Yes, I know you’re going to look at me. Hi. I always knew you fancied McGonagall. I saw you blushing, loser.

Anyways, what if we started a yearly chain of letters, forever? Let’s keep James and Peter out of this, let’s tell each other secrets here. Just you and me. We could name it, Wolfstar’s letters. Isn’t it cute? I like it.

Anyways, I’ll start with the secrets. Peter has a crush on Marlene, you know that. But do you know that Marlene and the rest of the girls know about it? And oddly enough, I don’t wanna be mean but, she doesn’t like him back.

Do you think I should tell him? I think I shouldn’t. I won’t.

I hope you’ll actually reply to my letter, Remus. That would be a cool thing to do.

\- With love, Sirius <3

* * *

**_Remus_ , September 18th, 1975**

Hello, this is Albus Dumbledore, and I will throw you off the Astronomy Tower tonight at 6pm. Make sure to wear perfume.

Realistic enough? Well, the McGonagall thing was probably as convincing as that, you twat.

I say idiot, but your idea is nice. Wolfstar’s letters is a cute name, I like it. So if I ask something here, you will only reply next year? Good. Don’t lose it.

So, Peter still has that crush on Marlene, right. I bet he does. And I bet that she still doesn’t like him at all. Fair enough honestly, fair enough. Don’t wanna be rude, (since only you are reading this, I can be a little rude, since it’s you) but he smells like rat piss.

And he doesn’t have any reasons to smell that bad, since he doesn’t work out half as much as James. But James smells like sweat, that’s different (that’s still disgusting. Thank Merlin you and I smell good). I think we should tell Peter to shower, shouldn’t we? Nod at me if we should. We could just say, “Hey. Got you shampoo” or whatever. Is that rude? It is, isn’t it? I hang out too much with you. You’re a bad influence.

See you next year, Sirius.

\- With love, Remus


	2. 1976

**_Sirius,_ ** **October 22nd, 1976**

Oddly enough, I didn’t forget about it. About yesterday’s debate, you can notice that I have a good memory. I’m almost certain you forgot! And I didn’t! Now who is the brightest student?

To answer your questions, my dear, yes, Peter still has a crush on Marlene (who, fairly, STILL doesn’t like him back and never will) and he still doesn’t shower. Small, little, tiny Remus from the past didn’t manage to convince him to shower more often. Although you and I most likely showered for him, together, if you see what I mean ;)

I know you’re looking at me right now. Don’t, it was too easy to mention. Here you are, blushing again. If you want to keep it secret, you shouldn’t turn into a Remembrall in public. 

Talking about this, did you notice how James looks at me these days? I have two theories. He is either irrepressibly attracted to me (I wouldn’t blame him.) or he knows about us. I would rather lean on the second theory, since this man is as straight as an arrow. Or maybe he just finds me hot. So many questions, so little answers, my dear.

Enough bothering you for this year, see you next year (I’m looking forward to your reply) and don’t forget about this.

\- With love, Sirius

* * *

**_Remus,_ ** **November 5th, 1976**

Dear Santa. For Christmas, I would like a new boyfriend. The one you gave to me is a huge bully, and an awful tease. I despise him so, so, so much. I will probably pass out because of his shenanigans very soon. I would rather date Severus Snape… He’s so sweet.

Regardless of this, happy birthday my dearest. Just act like your mother sent you a letter, so no one will actually question why you’re smiling. Or maybe not your mother, that’d be fishy. Maybe just hide. I don’t have much to gift you this year, I hope I’ll be enough. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 11pm, make sure Peter doesn’t follow you like last time… It was awkward. Thank God he is kind of stupid.

Also, James asked me how it felt to kiss a boy earlier today. I told him; “How am I supposed to know?”, to what he replied that I emitted this type of ‘vibes’... Is he calling me gay with his whole chest? Or is he questioning everything, including his sexuality, after Lily rejected him for the 3rd time this week? Fun.

By the way, you might want to give me back my sweater. I know it smells good (courtesy to my daily showers, alone), but it’s kind of fishy that you have it in your luggages.

See you tonight, and don’t forget to reply next year x

\- With absolutely no love, Remus


	3. 1977

**_Sirius,_ ** **October 31st, 1977**

Can you believe that it’s going to be our last letter exchange while being in Hogwarts? It seems crazy. I may have gone soft, but there’s a part of me that thinks we didn’t have as much fun as we should have had. I feel kind of bad when I see that now, James and Lily are dating, and that Severus is alone. Don’t get me wrong, he is an asshole for calling Lily ‘that’. But Lily was his only friend, you got me? I don’t know. Maybe I’m just seeing Regulus in him. Although Regulus is far nicer, far prettier (that’s because we are brothers) and not such a creep.

Anyways, don’t mind my cheesy moments. You should feel privileged, you’re the only one who gets to read this. Or maybe you should feel cursed. No idea.

Do you think we should tell the others that we’ve somehow been dating for more than a year? I would like to see their reactions. Recently, James asked me how it felt to kiss a man, which made me think about your letter from last year. I asked him, “Why? Are we about to kiss right now?” and I felt scared because I knew that he was curious. James Potter might be the gayest straight man, ever.

Also, our yearly update on Marlene and Peter… He still likes her, and she doesn’t!! Does he think they will end up like Lily and James? That’s a bit sad for him.

If I had to say a last cringey thing to end our Hogwarts era, I love you so much Remus. I’ll never stop loving you, ever. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I will love you until you get tired of me.

\- With (too much) love, Sirius

* * *

 ** _Remus,_ ** **November 5th, 1977**

Who gave me such a cringey boyfriend… I would genuinely like a refund. I might just start flirting with Regulus, if I want someone as attractive but less cringey.

I am joking, obviously. I don’t find your brother ‘that’ attractive. Regulus is from the same heterosexual breed as James, which is traumatising. It looks… So painful. We both know that Peter is hetero too, but he doesn’t give the same vibes. I suppose that’s the homophobia x

Also, I keep replying to your letters on time for your birthday, and I’m quite proud of that. Don’t have much to say except, you’re an adult! You will be able to do adult things now. Because I suppose that you haven’t done any adult things yet, right? No, obviously you wouldn’t. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, sweetheart?

I think you had a point with Severus. I was never really fond of the ‘bullying’ we pulled him through, but he really crossed the line with Lily. But here again, what was she expecting from a deatheater? I never really understood their friendship. She is just too nice. But regardless of the way we might have treated Severus, I think we had fun. I mean, _we_ definitely did.

James is the gayest straight man, here you said it. It physically pains me. But Peter… Remember when I casually said I was gay? He was not having it. The way he scooted closer to Potter… I was about to laugh.

If I had one single, last cringey thing to say in our Hogwarts era… Meet me in the dorms tonight around 10pm. No one will be here. It will be worth it, baby. Also, I love you. More than anyone else, and will always love you.

\- With (maybe.) love, Remus


End file.
